Juego de Cuatro
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: [Tensai Pair] OshitarixFuji Cuando ellos nos engañan, ¿que mejor que pagarles con la misma moneda? ... ahora este es un juego de cuatro.


Titulo: Juego de cuatro

Pareja: Tensai Pair Oshitari Yuushi / Syusuke Fuji

Advertencias: Yaoi

Disclaimer: PoT no me pertenece.

----------

Había salido de su escuela sin más que su sonrisa característica y sus ojos cerrados, su amigo pelirrojo iba con él junto a Oishi y Tezuka, estaban caminando como si nada, sin hablar, más que escuchando uno que otro ronroneo de suplica de Eiji para ir a la heladería, mientras Tezuka tenia la mirada como siempre, pero bien lo conocía, venia pensando que si ignoraba al pelirrojo todo estaría bien, Oishi estaba suplicándole a Eiji también de que desistiera, y yo... simplemente estaba caminando al lado de mi Capitán con la sonrisa de siempre.

¿Frustrante?

Parece que todos opinan que mi sonrisa lo es, apuesto que a más de uno le dan escalofríos o les entra pánico de conocerme, definitivamente el festín era el mejor, si fuera Inui diría que buenos datos recolecciono, pero no, yo era Fuji Syusuke, el prodigio de mi equipo y yo siempre me basa basaba en sensaciones, en emociones y en experimentar, nada más allá que eso.

Así era de simple, ¿verdad?

Por fin Eiji había logrado convencer a Oishi de ir a la heladería, Tezuka definitivamente con un suspiro que solo yo pude detectar acepto a regañadientes y yo, con la sonrisa de siempre.

Con un gato hiperactivo, un pelinegro completamente frustrado cual madre cuida a su pequeño y un capitán por demás exasperado, yo disfrutaba del festín de angustias de todos, en especial la cara inexpresiva de Tezuka, por algo lo conocía mejor que nadie, por algo era lo que éramos...

... novios.

Me acerqué a su oído para susurrar unas cuantas proposiciones indecorosas, a lo cual el me miró de mala forma pero logré ver ese sonrojo en sus mejillas que me fascinaba. Sonreí más abiertamente.

Adoraba el frustrarlo más cada que teníamos que ir con Eiji y Oishi a la heladería, no es que no pudieran hacerlo solos, simplemente que Tezuka tenia a su mejor amigo, Oishi, y Eiji era el mío, sin mencionar que la Pareja de Oro eran más que ese titulo en el tenis, eran la Pareja de oro en todos los aspectos.

Sonreí suavemente al recordar algunas escenas entre chuscas y hermosas de esos dos, pero de pronto mi móvil sonó, lo saque de mi bolsillo para ver el numero y abrí mis ojos, no esperaba recibir una llamada de cierta persona, trague en seco y me levanté.

-Con permiso... –dije nerviosamente cosa que dudo que para Tezuka haya pasado desapercibido.

Ya afuera del establecimiento contesté.

-¿Hola?

_-Syusuke... te tardaste en contestar_

-Estaba ocupado, lo siento, ¿qué sucede?...

_-Podría... podríamos vernos?_

-Claro, que pasa?

_-Es... algo importante... _

-Hmmmm ... estoy en la heladería frente al parque, Tezuka, Oishi y Eiji están conmigo, vienes por mi o te espero en algún lugar?

_-Espérame ahí, llego en diez minutos._

-bien... te noto exaltado, pasa algo Yuushi?

_-Algo así... para eso quiero verte... _

-Cálmate y no tardes

_-Si, gracias._

-Bye...

Corté la llamada y me quedé dudativo, después vi hacia adentro y vi que Tezuka estaba intentando controlarse para no gritarle a Eiji que se estuviera quieto, sonreí entre triste, preocupado, molesto, de todo!

La pregunta era... ¿Qué le pasaba a Yuushi, ciertamente que después de las Nacionales, nos habíamos vuelto buenos amigos, a veces salíamos a comprar algunas cosas, me platicaba sus cosas como yo las mías, el sabia de mi relación con Tezuka y yo sabia la suya con Atobe, sin en cambio había algo extraño, Yuushi se notaba por demás exaltado de lo normal, su voz monótona había cambiado a una nerviosa y por demás... triste?

Suspiré para entrar de nuevo a la heladería y sentarme al lado de Tezuka.

-¿Quién era?

-Un amigo, vendrá aquí en diez minutos.

-Ah...

-¿te molesta?

-¿Quien es?

-Lo tomaré como un "si, estoy celoso"... –sonreí.

-¿Quién es?

-No te molestes, es Oshitari Yuushi de HYOUTEI

-Ah... ¿sucede algo malo? –parece que el nombre le calmó un poco, solo negué con la cabeza.

-La verdad no sé...

-Hmmm .. van salir supongo?

-Supongo... lo noté alterado...

-Seguro se peleo con Atobe

-Lo más seguro... ¿desde cuando tan hablador Kuni-chan?

-No me digas así... y no estoy preocupado, solo intento verme... interesado.

-Ahh ... –sonreí de nuevo y volví a ver hacia el frente, para encontrarme con una de las escenas más tiernas de mi vida.

Eiji sonrojado en los brazos de Oishi quien también lo estaba, levanté una ceja dudativo y Tezuka hizo lo mismo.

Los otros chicos hicieron caso omiso.

Suspiré y sonreí.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, vi entrar a un chico moreno de lentes con uniforme café, pantalón a cuadros con el saco de su escuela y la corbata semi desarreglada, su semblante era el de costumbre, pero lo logré notar, sus ojos tenían ese brillo de impaciencia e intranquilidad que me había demostrado en la llamada.

Fruncí el ceño y maldije a Atobe mil veces si era el culpable de ese estado de animo de Yuushi, pero cuando estaba cerca de mi le sonreí como siempre y me levanté para que recibirlo, sentándose a mi lado, Eiji y Oishi lo miraron extrañados y después saludaron.

-¿Gustas algo?

-No, muchas gracias... prefiero solo estar sentado...

Sonreí como siempre para después ver a Tezuka que me miró y en sus ojos vi ese brillo hermoso que me atrajo hacia él, me beso y después contra mis labios susurro un "nos vemos mañana, te hablo en la noche"

Asentí suavemente para después de eso, tomar mis cosas y levantarme junto al chico de pelo azul y ver a la pareja de oro.

-Fujiko, ya te vas?

-Sí, Oishitari vino por que vamos a entrenar, cierto?

Oshitari solo sonrió

-Así que nos vemos, y no hagan que Papá Tezuka se enojé... –sonreí ante la cara de los cuatro presentes, Oshitari levantó una ceja, Tezuka me fulmino con la mirada, Oishi se sonrojó y Eiji sonrió travieso.

-Adiós Mamá Fujiko! –justo en el blanco, adoraba que Eiji casi siempre me seguía ese juego, sonreí para ver ahora a Tezuka completamente furioso y a Oishi intentando que la tierra lo tragara, mientras Oshitari veía entre divertido y extrañado la escena.

Suspirando, salimos de la heladería para encaminarnos al parque de enfrente, atravesándolo en silencio, él traía esa sonrisa arrogante mientras que yo la traía amable, o eso era lo que todos me decían que aparentaba mi sonrisa, sabía que el chico que venia a mi lado, me diría las cosas poco a poco, de hecho seria cierto que era seguro que me quedará en el departamento de Yuushi esa noche para charlar.

Sonreí para seguir caminando, íbamos en dirección de donde vivía solo el chico de cabellos azulados. Recuerdo cuando todo pasó, era la final de los Nacionales, y de nuevo nos enfrentábamos al Rikkaidai, esta vez era mucho más difícil ganar ya que Yukimura se había restablecido como Capitán del equipo.

Dos días antes... los padres de Oshitari murieron en un vuelo que se estrelló en las montañas, allá en Europa, al ser hijo único, toda la fortuna de sus tutores paso a sus manos, pero también una enorme soledad, vendió la mansión donde vivía y se compró un departamento.

En esos días, Oshitari se veía ausente, pero... le vino una enorme alegría, una que no se esperaba... Atobe se le declaró de la forma más ostentosa que haya visto en mi vida. Frente a todo el equipo de HOUTEI, SEIGAKU y Rikkaidai, eso fue demasiado para Oshitari, y aunque acepto al momento, definitivamente estaba sonrojado, desde entonces lo vi completamente feliz, ahí fue donde nos hicimos amigos.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente mientras nuestra amistad se volvió tan confidencial que cada que tenia problemas con Tezuka acudía a Oshitari como él lo hacia cuando tenia los problemas con Atobe.

Al parecer esta era una de esas ocasiones.

Llegamos a su departamento en poco tiempo, me dejó pasar para hacerme sentar en los sillones y ofreciéndome un baso de refresco se sentó frente a mi sin ver realmente nada, yo me quedé mirando.

-Atobe me engaña...

-...

No supe que decir en verdad, estaba tan sorprendido que dejé mi vaso en la mesita y me acerqué a abrazarlo, me abrazó fuerte y le besé la frente.

-¿Sabes con quien?

-Desgraciadamente si y... te concierne a ti...

-¿A mi?...-le miré dudativo.

-Es Tezuka...

Abrí los ojos alarmado para soltarlo, era una declaración comprometedora.

-¿Sabes lo que pesan tus palabras Oshitari Yuushi?

-Mira... –de su saco, tomo una fotografía la cual me entregó, efectivamente, Tezuka y Atobe estaba besándose cerca del parque que acabábamos de atravesar.

-... la tome yo mismo ayer...

-... ayer... –fruncí el ceño

-¿No te parecía sospechoso?

-Ayer me dijo que tenia que ir a visitar a una tía... el muy maldito... – Oshitari arrugo el entrecejo y suspiro echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?.-sonreí como siempre sin dejar de ver la fotografía.

-Pagarles con la misma moneda... –Oshitari me miró desconcertado, pero completamente profundo.

-¿Me estás proponiendo que... tu... y yo... ?..

-Si... –le miré para después enseñarle la fotografía, frunció el ceño y me tomo de la muñeca para jalarme y besarme de una forma... quizá desesperada.

Al momento de separarnos le vi a los ojos.

-Necesitas consuelo, yo también...

-Necesitamos mimos... creo... –dijo no muy convencido y me senté en sus piernas para rodearle el cuello.

-Solo disfrútalo...

-¿Y si se llegan a enterar?

-No tienen derecho a reclamar nada... –le señalé con la mirada la fotografía que estaba tirada en la alfombra.

-Tienes razón... –

Me tomo de la cintura y me volvió a besar, debía admitir que esos labios sabían dulcemente amargos, era una combinación por demás agradable, era una sensación extrañamente placentera.

La noche paso... lenta, entre gemidos, caricias palabras que unas eran para nosotros, otras para aquellos que nos habían engañado, pero al final, terminamos rendidos en la cama abrazados, desnudos... y aun seguíamos besándonos.

-Oshitari Yuushi...

-Dime...

-Besas muy bien... y lo haces como nadie...

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Syusuke Fuji... –giramos en la cama, quedando él sobre mi y todo volvió a comenzar.

Días después de aquel encuentro, caminábamos en el parque platicando de cualquier cosa, sonriendo, riéndonos, y disfrutando de la compañía del otro cuando de pronto, mi sonrisa se volvió más sádica y mis ojos se abrieron, Oshitari miró hacia donde yo dirigía mi mirada azul, sonrió de igual manera.

Caminamos como si nada para encontrarnos a Atobe con Tezuka, se acababan de separar de un beso cuando llegamos a darles alcance, nos miraron aterrados, sorprendidos y sobre todo intimidados, Oshitari y yo sonreíamos.

-Syusuke, no es lo que tu piensas... déjame...

-No te preocupes Tezuka... yo no he visto nada... y tu Yuushi? –dije de forma completamente melosa para voltear a ver al peliazul que me miraba de la misma forma.

-No... no he visto absolutamente nada... es más, te invito a comer...

-Aceptada la propuesta... –dije entusiasmado para tomarle del brazo y caminar pasando a su lado.

Atobe y Tezuka estaban más que sorprendidos, nos veían caminar como si fuéramos pareja, sonriendo de forma tranquila, sin verlos, como si en verdad no habríamos visto nada.

-Oshi... tari...? -la voz dudosa de Atobe aun llego a nuestros oídos.

-Nos vemos al rato Atobe, no llegaré tarde a la practica, y diviértete...

-Fuji!

-Nos vemos amor... –le lancé un beso y seguíamos caminando para desaparecer.

Después de una fuerte sesión de besos y caricias, Yuushi y yo estábamos ya acostados en su cama, desnudos y enredados en un mar de sabanas blancas, ambos estábamos carcajeándonos.

-¿Viste la cara de ambos? Jajajajajaja

-Fue la mejor cara de Atobe, como para sacarle una fotografía! Jajajajajaja

-Jaja la de Tezuka por dios... creí que no soportaría la risa en ese instante jajajajajajaja

-De todas formas, me alegra que todo este saliendo bien...

-Y seguirá así... por cierto Yuushi... –ya más calmados, me acomodé en su pecho desnudo para acariciarle con la yema de mis dedos.

-Dime...

-te quiero...

-Y yo a ti... y gracias...

-No es nada... –y le besé en los labios.

Definitivamente este juego de amantes era lo mejor que pude haber tenido en toda mi vida, y aunque Tezuka me reclamara, no tenia derecho a hacerlo, de todas formas no iba a dejar a Oshitari, de una o de otra forma, me había enamorado de él.


End file.
